


While out on business

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bed Humping, Chilton is just a horny mess, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come back earlier than expected from a trip and find a little show being put on your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While out on business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimhoppersbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/gifts).



> Just needed a bit of smut to counter all the angst on the other story.

Straight out of the shower, feeling fresh and clean, Frederick walks into his bedroom. Wearing only a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, he stares at his made bed for a moment. The crisp, shiny ivory sheets look very soft and comfortable as always. These mulberry silk ones were his favorites. Seeing as he was alone for the evening, he could calmly enjoy their luxury.

He takes off the towel and throws it at the nearby wing chair. He crawls into bed and lies on his back in the middle of it. He sighs contently, spreading his limbs and caressing the sheets with open palms. The softness of the silk proves delightful against his recently scrubbed skin.

He smiles a shit-eating grin to himself. You were living with him now. Officially, and it was perfect. You’d been staying almost every night for months, in his mind you had started to become as much part of the house as he was.

Two weeks ago, while you were both getting ready for work, you jokingly pointed out the amount of stuff you had at his place. Then he blurted out the invitation he’d been juggling for a while, trying to sound like he hadn’t thought about everything already. Like arguing that it was closer to the faculty and suggesting you rent out the apartment for extra cash, that he could fix the spare room next to his to serve as a dressing room/study for you since it already had a walking closet and bookshelves so you’d have your own space there and he’d even get you a pretty vanity and a door put in to connect it with his, that he already had a place in mind for the fantastic engraving you kept over your mantel piece.

You went together that afternoon and picked up most of your things. It took two trips in your car to get everything here. Now you were happily settled with Dr. Frederick Chilton, who was most happy about it.

But you had gone off to Boston for three days to help in a workshop with Ivan and left him alone. He tried not to sulk when you were packing you leather duffel bag, but the smile you tried to suppress when you kissed him goodbye told him you noticed. Hmph. Well, he wasn’t going to greet you at the door like a puppy.

He’ll leave the present on the bed for you to find when you came back tomorrow evening. It was a gift for him too. He couldn’t wait to see you in it. It was an unadorned, floor length silk nightgown with a plunging neckline and ample showcase on the back. It’s was meant to be tight around the torso and flowing cloth from the waist down. Irresistible in its simplicity. The moment he saw it he knew you’d fill it exquisitely.

He could just see your breast pressing against the silk as you take a breath, the thin shoulder-straps slowly falling down your arms, the shifting cloth enticing his eyes to follow the movements of your hips and legs, his fingers softly making a trail from neck to cleavage soon to follow with his lips. You’d look a vision.

Sighing as he slowly trails a hand from hip to chest, he wriggles his body against the sheets as to settle in more comfortably. He closes his eyes and imagines you crawling over him while wearing the nightgown. The silk caresses his skin as you begin teasing him, scratching his legs as you move closer, nipping at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, placing an open mouth kiss on his navel, licking your way up his stomach. His hand mimics the path over his scar. The cloth of the gown caresses and teases him as you move to straddle his stomach, his hands toy with the material.

He imagines you licking his neck before kissing him deeply. You reach back take him in, holding the front of the skirt around your hips to let him see his cock disappearing into your pussy.  Bracing your hands on his chest you begin riding him, ever so slowly.

Fuck, he’s getting hard.

For a moment he considers it. Well, you’re not going to be here until tomorrow…

He let his hand move to his hardening cock, moaning at the sensation and squeezing. He lets his mind continue the scene.

You’re practically bouncing on his cock now, your skin taking a lovely shine, your hands grip his for leverage, your breathy gasps ring in his ears.

_‘You feel so good, baby…I love your cock, Freddy…’_

He whines as his hand pumps his dick, imagining your voice.  He twirls his thumb over the tip, envisioning your back arched, breast straining against the fabric, your nipples poking at the silk, those beautiful lips parted. He loves when you ride him, you do it so well. You could get him off if you wanted with a few twirls of your hips, or leave him writhing beneath you as you kept a languid pace. He moans at the image of you, sturdily seated on him, taking him whole, biting your bottom lip as you enjoy the fullness, looking back at him hotly.

 His back arches lightly at the pleasure he’s giving himself. He turns his head toward the right, eyes still closed, biting his own lip. He catches a whiff of that delicious cream you use on your skin and the scent of your hair. Unable to help himself, he turns his body to your side of the bed, burying his face in your pillow. Laying on his stomach now, he grasps the pillow and inhales deeply. You smell so good, so damn enticing. Downright tempting, he’d say. How the fuck was he supposed to stop?

His hips thrust forward, causing him to moan at the sensation of the silk against his dripping cock. The image changes. You’re now trapped beneath him, holding unto his hips as he pounds into you. He hovers over you, watching your face, the bouncing of your breast as they slip from the nightgown.

He continues humping in the sheets vigorously, as the image continue changing. Your hand tied above your head as he takes you, arching your back and shouting his name as he grips your hips.

He nuzzles the pillow, moaning and grasping the silks under him, wishing you could get here tonight. He imagines burying his nose in your hair as he presses his chest to your back, sliding in and out of your hot cunt and teasing your clit with his fingers.

Your name escapes continuously from his lips, absorbed by the scent of you and the caress of silk.

\--

It was a pity that the workshop was cut short, but at least you got home quicker. You decided to surprise Frederick and not call him, remembering his sulky face when you told him of your trip. He could be such a child, but it amused you greatly most of the time. He looks so cute when he’s grumpy, your darling.

You open the front door and call out for him. You frown at the silence and figure he must be upstairs. Quickly making your way up, you stop as you reach the hallway. You listen to the moans coming from the bedroom, through the half closed door.

Now what is going on here?

You walk carefully toward it as you listen to the whimpers and the sound of your name.  You push the door open and the sight that greets you loosens your grip on your bag, letting it fall to the floor.

Fuck. What a sight it is.

The clenching and unclenching of his ass-cheeks has a near hypnotic quality. You stand there for a moment admiring the view of the muscles of his back writhe as he thrusts into the sheets. You feel the tickle of arousal as he moans into your pillow. You raise your eyebrows, seems like you’ve been missed. You made the right choice of arriving unannounced.

You slip off your shoes and coat silently as your eyes linger over his well-formed calves. As you start toward the bed to climb on the side opposite where his head’s turned, your attention is drawn to attractive the curve of his back and the thin layer of sweat that covers it. You look at his head when you hear your name again.

“…cómo te quiero.”*

You smile fondly, amazing how he can warm your heart so while obscenely humping the bed. Ah, your sweet, horny darling. You crawl into bed and he freezes when he feels the mattress shift.  He turns his head to your direction with wide eyes and red cheeks.

“You’re back.”

“Yes. And what a sight to get home to, Freddy.” You grin as you settle close next to him on your side, resting your head on your hand.  You reach to trail a finger down his back as he stares at you. You pat his butt as you stare at his face, leaned on your pillow, “Now, carry on.”

At his hesitation, you urge him with a pinch. His hips falter before catching the rhythm again. He moans as you squeeze his ass and thrusts harder against the mattress, his hand gripping the silk under his chin.  His eyes are closed as you trail your fingers back up his spine, making him arch. You brush the hair on the back of his head.

“So, you missed me, darling?”

“Yes...”

“And you were thinking about me, huh? As you hump the bed?”

He nods quickly.

“And what were you thinking of doing to me?” You ask, scratching your way down his back. He gasps at the feeling. “Come on, tell me.”

“F-fucking you, tied to the bed…oh, god.” He finishes with a whine and you notice his thrust becoming erratic.

You reach to massage the back of one of his thighs, “Hmm, that can definitely be arranged.”

You lean closer to him and place small kisses over his shoulder blade as you sneak your hand between his legs and gently stroke that sweet spot right behind his ball sack. His shout is muffled by your pillow when he comes.

You caress his back as he rides it out and relaxes, enjoying the sight of his body writhing and pushing into the bed.

“Hello” He finally says, after catching his breath. A cheeky grin pulls at his lips.

“Hello.” You reply with a grin of your own. “You know, it’s terribly flattering that I’m the one featuring your fantasies.”

He gives lifts himself up on his elbows, “Well, who else?”

“Adulator.” You bring your face close to his for a kiss. He sighs against your lips, as you lick his to prompt them to part.

You pull away, “I missed you too.”

Smiling, you pat his back fondly before getting out of bed. “I’m going to take a hot bath. You’re welcome to join me once you’ve changed the sheets.”

He watches you undress with the same silly grin, following your movements as you walk toward the bathroom. You appreciate the almost Boucher–esque picture he presents, with his skin still lightly flushed and that great ass on view. You wink at him before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired directly on this ask: http://drwillton.tumblr.com/post/93319210676/imagine-walking-in-to-find-chilton-masturbating-with
> 
> *Spanish : "...how I love you."
> 
> Feedback, comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
